Spooky Scary
by Stevethebarbarian
Summary: Sans had been having a bad couple of days. But things get much worse when he discovers that everything he knows and loves has just been torn apart. When the one responsible for it ends up being too much to handle, Sans has to look for help in unlikely places. CROSSOVER: Sans hooks up with plenty of slasher movie characters in this one, so expect gore and language.
1. Chapter 1: GENOCIDE

"w- huh?"

Sans the skeleton was extremely confused. Moments before, he had been lying comfortably in his bed, and now he was on hard dirt. Hard, warm, dirt. He got to his feet and opened his eyes.

The second his eyelids lifted to reveal his pupils, the pupils once again disappeared. His eyes were pitch black as he looked back and forth, panicked at what he saw.

All around him, there was nothing but charred ground and embers, and only a few supports and pieces of plywood remained to show what was once the house he shared with his brother Papyrus.

Papyrus.

"pap! bro! are you out there! are you ok, bro?"

The younger skeleton was nowhere to be seen. Sans began to panic. He pulled out his cell phone and called up his brother, but no one answered. Sans felt like he was going insane. He called Alphys, but the phone just rang. He called Undyne. No answer. He called Mettaton, who had a cell _built into him,_ but no one came.

He was alone.

Suddenly, looking out into the smoke that surrounded him on all sides, he saw a red fluttering shape approaching, and when it got a little closer, it became unmistakable as Papyrus's cape.

"oh my god, papyrus, is that you, bro? papyrus? papyrus, answer me! papy-"

Sans was cut off when he saw something else approaching along with the cape, something else that glowed through the dark smoke that obscured his vision. It was a blue rod of some kind- a spear. Undyne's spear.

Sans was getting _really_ angry. He subconsciously realized that the best way to temporarily ignore his brother's possible demise would be to find something else on which to focus his emotion, and whoever was wearing that cape was a sufficient target.

He could practically _feel_ the EXP _dripping_ from the wearer. His left eye exploded into blue and orange flame as he thrust his palm out to the left of his torso, telekinetically blowing the smoke out of his way, revealing his enemy as none other than… he didn't really know.

He decided to process the image one piece at a time. The humanoid figure was indeed wearing Papyrus' cape, and holding Undyne's spear in one hand. In the other, he gripped an old, dead, charred flower… Asriel. On his back he held Asgore's signature red trident, and an unmistakable white lab coat was draped over one shoulder. He wore a belt around his waist. On that belt, like a sheathed sword, he wore a telltale purple leg and foot, the heel of which he held as if he was preparing to draw the weapon. His torso was covered with white robes with a strange pattern ingraved on the front. Sans didn't know exactly who that had belonged to, but he could guess.

On the hand with which he held Flowey, he wore a leather glove, the fingers of which boasted long, razorlike blades, claws, if you will. He wore a large, tall black hat on his head, which did little to cover his hideous features. His face was covered in scars and burns, and his pupils were a faint red. All of his skin had a dark scarlet tint, and his face was contorted into an ugly smile.

"hey, buddy, i got a question for ya."

The specter standing before Sans smiled and answered the skeleton's statement, his voice echoing with unknown power.

"Yeah? What would that be?"

"i just gotta know, were'd ya get all that fancy gear you got there?"

"Oh, this? Well, I picked it up from some different people. Hey, want a fish stick? I also got these nice steaks if ya want, and there are some bones here, if you want em."

Sans' smile grew exponentially. Whereas before it had been a grin with a façade of friendliness and cheer, now it was a horrifying smile of insanity and inconceivable rage.

"so. it was you."

"HA! Yeah, that's right, fuckface, and what are you gonna do about it?"

Sans' face twitched.

"it's a terrible day outside. birds are dying. forests are burning. on days like this, _freaks like you,_ should be **burning in hell.** i'm about to give you a bad time you never _dreamed_ about, you **dirty brother killer."**

"Well, yeah, technically I _should_ be burning in hell, but that didn't work out too well for them when they tried to keep me down there. Oh, and I've dreamed about _plenty_ of bad times. So have you, I'm willing to bet."

"that's real funny. i'm the comedian here, pal. so why doncha just **back off,** and we can get along with our lives."

The hideous figure pulled a fish stick out of his pocket and took a bite, before snapping his clawed fingers. The moment he did so, his clothing and items he had stolen from his previous victims instantly burnt to ash as he strolled forward. Sans' rage increased even more as he saw Papyrus' cape burn.

He had been through this a thousand times before, in his worst nightmares. But this was no dream. This was real, and Sans knew there was only one way this could end. One of them would be dead, and the other would be alone.

Sans didn't know exactly which one he would prefer. As the clothes burned off the freak, new ones formed out of the ash and dust, forming themselves around him. It was a green and tan striped shirt and brown pants, complimented very nicely by a dusty knife.

"that's _real_ low, pal."

"Eh. It's what I do. Call me Freddy, by the way. Freddy Krueger."

"and i'm sans. sans the _going to kill you."_

The skeleton's left eye once again surged with blue and orange flame, the orange taking precedence as Justice became somewhat more important than Patience. A bit of red showed through the flames, but Sans held it down. He wasn't quite ready to go there yet.

Reaching out his hand, Sans attempted to "ping" Freddy's SOUL in order to use telekinesis, but he felt nothing there.

The killer laughed.

"Are you looking for _this?"_

Freddy reached into his chest and pulled out what could _possibly_ be described as a SOUL. However, the small heart was aflame and partially melted. Rather than being red, green, purple, or some other conventional color of a human SOUL, this SOUL was pitch black, reminding Sans of his own eyes. Broken chain studded the heart, testifying to Freddy's escape from the depths of Hell.

"Yeah, I thought so. Judging from the expression on your face, I'd be willing to bet that you've never seen a "SOUL" like this one. Well, let me tell ya why, bitch. Cause while you might be used to the color of DETERMINATION, or somethin' like that, this is the color of DEATH. You should probably get used to it. In this world… I'm nothin' short of a _god."_

Sans clenched his fist and decided that even if he couldn't grip his SOUL, he could still throw his body around.

"i've killed better gods than you."

Freddy chuckled.

"But you've only ever met one _devil."_

"…"

"I thought so."

Sans' smile could hardly even be called a smile anymore. True enough, it was still curved up at the edges. But the _fangs_ that were currently _growing out of his gums_ were enough to indicate that Freddy wasn't dealing with a happy camper. On top of that, the usually flickering, controlled flame bursting out of his left eye was now more indicative of a billowing inferno, a raging forest fire, a window in a furnace.

Freddy had a lot of experiences with furnaces, none of them enjoyable. He was going to kill this one quick.

Sans gripped Freddy's body, and the killer did the same with Sans'.

Shit just got real, folks.


	2. Chapter 2: Round One: Fight!

Sans hurled Freddy backward, throwing the killer to the ground, as Freddy chucked the skeleton straight up into the air, before swinging his clawed clove downward, sending Sans hurtling toward the ground.

The instant before impact, Sans disappeared into thin air, reappearing behind Freddy, whom he shot several bones at before disappearing into the air again, this time with speed rather than teleportation.

Freddy spun around and swung his claws, slicing the bones into pieces, before summoning more bones out of the ground himself, and pulling them together until they built a giant skeleton monster that shambled at Sans.

The skeleton instinctively reacted by snapping his fingers, trying to summon his gasterblasters to blow the freak off it's feet, but no one came. He whistled, but no one came.

The flame in his eye exploded with even more heat and force. Sans asked his question with rage in his trembling voice.

"what did you do with them?"

"Oh! Are you looking for _these?"_

Freddy snapped his clawed gloves and flame burst out of the ground behind him, as if portals to Hell itself had been opened. Out of these portals of flame, three skeletal figures emerged, each one scorched black and colored red. Sans' smile completely disappeared, replaced entirely by a scowl full of infinite hate.

These were his gasterblasters.

The now converted skulls charged at Sans, red flame surging from their eyes as they opened their mouth, and let out torrents of fire, a burning inferno of flame that forced Sans to dodge as quickly as he possibly could to avoid it. He knew as well as anyone, hopefully better than Freddy, that his gasterblasters were faster than he was. Not only that, but their beams were _instantaneous,_ so he was glad that they had been repurposed to breathe fire instead.

No.

Not glad.

Just slightly less dead than he would have been otherwise. He was not _glad_ about _anything._

"and the others?"

"Oh, those. Well, they ended up sort of like… err… _this."_

Freddy stuck his middle clawed finger in the air, flicking off Sans while leveling a much greater insult at his pets, which exploded into flame, almost instantly disintegrating into dust.

"w-why you! you'll… pay… for… that!"

"Oh, what's so different about those little buggers? Is it because they were the _only ones you had left?"_

"i won't let you live past this day. not if it's the last thing i do."

"And it will be, bonehead. It will be. Remember. This is _my_ world, bitch! And I'm not gonna lose to some lazy punk skeleton!"

"don't call me that."

"Bitch, lazy, punk, or bonehead?"

"no."

"Real clever."

"cleverer than you. look down."

"What? C'mon, fuckface, that's the oldest trick in the book."

"ok, have it your way."

Suddenly, from out of the ground, dozens of bones flew upward at Freddy, who took them to his torso and fell to his knees.

"D-damn it! Damn it! This is impossible! W-why you!"

Sans would normally have gloated under these circumstances, but he wasn't in the mood, and prepared to finish his enemy with a volley of bones when suddenly all of the bones in the area, with the exception of those making up the skeletons own body, burst into flame and disintegrated.

Freddy got to his feet as his injuries healed as if by magic, and Sans took a step back.

"What, are you _scared,_ ya little bitch? Are ya _afraid?"_

Sans didn't say a word, letting his actions speak for him.

He dashed forward, as if he was preparing to follow up with a bone attack, but instead teleported behind Freddy at the last possible moment, impaling him through the back.

Freddy spun around and hefted the replica of Chara's blade like a carnival knife thrower before chucking it in Sans' direction, forcing the skeleton to dodge by a hairsbreadth before nearly running into a patch of blazing ground.

"C'mon, fuckface, is that all you got?"

"not by a longshot, buddy."

Freddy pointed his claws at Sans and strings popped from each of them attached themselves to one of Sans' limbs, before he pulled a massive wooden platform from the ground underneath him and forced Sans to move as he wanted him to, hopping and bouncing around.

On top of that, he also seemed to have direct control of Sans' powers, forcing his eye to flare up with energy as he made him throw random objects around, before graduating to ghostly images of Sans' friends, who all begged for mercy as Freddy forced him to brutally kill them.

"How does it feel to be a puppet, Sans? Oh, wait. You're probably used to that by now."

Sans teleported out of the strings, which he then snapped with a few bones and telekinetically grabbed, flinging Freddy to the ground. The killer leapt to his feet and teleported behind Sans himself, smacking the skeleton in the back of the head and throwing him to the ground, before standing over him, with Sans between his legs.

"See, boneface? This is why you don't _fuck_ with Freddy Kruger. This is why you don't try to fight a _god._ I killed your friends and I'll kill you too, but not before I say this. You've been planning to stop Genocide your whole life. You were _sure_ you'd be ready for it. But when it finally came? You _slept through it._ Well, hear this! Even if you hadn't, it wouldn't have made a difference. For one thing, I'd have killed you even if you _had_ fought back. But y'know what else? You wouldn't have fought me even _then!_ Not _just_ because you're a cowardly _bitch_ either. But because you would be too damn _lazy_ to save your friends, your allies, your _fucking brother!_ And you know why? Because you're _worthless!_ You could not, would not, and never could beat me, or even challenge me! Now, hey, I'm done monologuing. This is where it ends. You'll never wake up from _this_ nightmare. And by the way… this is for emphasis-"

Freddy spat on Sans' face as his clawed glove glowed with flame.

"Bitch."

Sans watched as Freddy floated into the air, his heart filling with rage, fear, and peace, all at once. Rage, at this freak who dared kill everyone he cared about and talk like he had. Fear, at his imposing death. And peace, at the notion that perhaps he would be finally reunited with Papyrus in the afterlife.

Sans scowled. This wasn't how he had planned on going out. To tell the truth, if he still had his gasterblasters, he'd probably blow this idiot out of the sky right now while he was cackling like the madman he most certainly was, but he didn't, so he couldn't.

All he could do was watch. And despite his internal refusal to do so, as the massive flamethrower that Freddy had fired approached him, he flinched and squinted as it approached.

Gaster.

What?

Sans sat up.

In his bed.

At home.

Which was intact.

"oh my god. oh my god. oh my god."

The last thing he remembered was the face of W. D. Gaster suddenly appearing and completely dominating his field of vision. The sudden appearance of his old rival had been enough to _scare_ him awake- out of the worst nightmare he had ever had.

But Sans didn't have nightmares like that for no reason. Like Gaster himself had proved, they always meant something.

And Sans knew this one was something special.

Sans got up, without waking up Papyrus, and was out the door in an instant.

He had to see Alphys.


	3. Chapter 3: Lies

"hey, alphys, you there?"

"S-sans? Huh? W-what are you d-doing here?"

Sans was banging at the door to Alphys' lab. Lucky she was sleeping on the couch, she thought, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to hear him. Anyway, that didn't matter. She grudgingly got up and opened the door.

"Yeah, Sans? What's up?"

Sans actually slapped Alphys across the face. While someone else might have taken this as an obvious insult, Alphys recognized it for what it was. Sans was serious, she was sleepy, and he wanted to wake her up.

"Oh, god. T-this, this is a big deal, isn't it?"

"yeah. it is. let me tell you about this dream i had."

Sans and Alphys moved over to their couch, and Sans tried and failed to sit down and tell his story. As it was, he was forced to stand up and pace in nervousness, and his smile seemed less legitimate than ever, before he finally dropped it altogether.

"ok, here's how it went down. _from the top._ so, i go to sleep, and next thing i know, i'm waking up, except instead of waking up in bed like normal, i'm on the ground. and i look around, and there are embers everywhere, and, uh, that's when i realize our house burned down."

"And… y-you've _never_ dreamed about your house burning down before?"

"once or twice, but those were just normal dreams, not even nightmares, and certainly not visions. trust me, alphys, i know the difference."

"Right. Go on…"

"ok, so i panic, and start calling for pap. oh, yeah, i should probably note, i have no idea this is a dream. that's _really_ weird for me. even in the dreams i have about that kid… i always know they're dreams. but not this time. i start calling for pap, and he doesn't come. there's smoke everywhere, and i realize that the whole forest around us has burned down too. and i see this guy, he's wearing papyrus's cape, and i think, 'oh, that's papyrus,' so i call for him… but it wasn't papyrus."

Alphys shuddered.

"i don't even know how to describe this guy. he's ugly, for one thing. he's like, _really_ ugly. he looks kinda like he got burned real bad. reeeeeeeal bad. and he's wearing stuff from all of you guys. like, papyrus's cape, and undyne's spear, and he's got your lab coat over his shoulder."

Alphys cringed at the thought of Undyne's death. Despite the fact that the heroine was clearly still alive, she didn't like to think about such things, especially since Sans' dreams generally held more gravity than the average nightmares.

"and i ask him where he got the stuff, and he says 'I killed them," so i decide i'm gonna give him a bad time. and he snaps his fingers- oh yeah, one more thing. he's got this glove on, right? but it's got these claws at the end, like long knives on his fingers. ok, so he snaps his fingers, the ones with the claws, and all of the stuff goes up in flames. and now he's, uh, wearing the kid's clothes. the kid from all of my dreams, he's holding the knife and everything."

Alphys nodded. As terrifying as this was, she was actually beginning to enjoy the story. She was looking forward to Sans talking about the fight. She had always been amazed by his power. No one she'd ever seen could match it. As far as she knew, he was probably the strongest monster in the whole Underground.

"so, anyway, i say he should be burning in hell, and he says that's where he belongs, but 'they' weren't able to keep him there. and we're about to fight, and before i can attack, he pulls out a _fish stick_ and starts munchin' it."

Alphys had a bad sense of morbid curiosity, but this was too much. She was actually filling with rage at the though of the possibly _fictional_ character that Sans was describing.

"so he says his name is freddy krueger, and we fight. and he's got crazy moves, he shoots fire, he teleports, he shoots strings from his glove and uses me like a puppet, makes me shoot up illusions of you guys or something. and i eventually break through and… wait i forgot. this is an important part."

"Y-yes? What is it?"

"well, um… his SOUL, it was, uh… black. and it was, like, a human SOUL, but not really. and it, um, was on fire, and covered in broken chains."

Alphys tried her best to conceal the sudden catch in her breath, the gasp that went along with the discovery. She'd heard about all three of those things. But Sans hadn't, as far as she knew. Neither had Gaster, actually. If he had dreamed about it, that proved that there was something going on.

"uh, alphys? you ok? you look like you saw a ghost. like i did."

"Huh?"

"yeah, that's the last part, and kinda one of the more important parts. i lost. and so, this freddy guy was about to kill me, and then i woke up. but that's not the end of it. i woke up 'cause gaster was there."

"W-what?!"

"yup. last second, gaster's face fills up my vision and it scares me out of my pants and i wake up. he's, um, in my dreams a lot, but… he usually ain't the good guy. you know anything about this?"

She did.

"N-no, nothing, Sans."

"so, uh, whadda ya think i should do?"

She thought he should stay there, and to _not,_ under _any circumstances,_ go back to sleep.

"Well… I g-guess… go h-home?"

"huh. i guess pap is probably missing me by now. but he usually waits till i've been gone for a good three hours before he goes crazy, and i'm _never_ gone that long, so we don't have a super problem. y'know, i _could_ just not sleep for a coupl'a weeks."

She knew he could.

"You have about as much c-chance of doing that as I do l-leaving the UnderNet cold-turkey. G-get some sleep, Sans. I'll t-try to figure something out."

She already had.

"ok, fine. but you're sure there's nothing _super_ crazy goin' on?"

She wasn't.

"Y-yes, I'm f-fairly positive. "

"ok, then. welp, i'm out. i'll go to sleep tomorrow night and come back and see you if anything happens."

She wasn't sure he would.

Sans teleported away.

And Alphys collapsed crying. In her cowardice and pathetic weakness, she thought, she had very possibly doomed Sans, one of her oldest friends. Just because she was too afraid to say anything, too afraid to be wrong.

Sans went back home, hugged papyrus, and promised that there was nothing wrong. Two shadowy figures watched with pleasure, both having no idea of the other's presence.

Beyond even them, another shadowy figure watched with concern, fully aware of the others' presence. He wished he had a clipboard in his hands. He wished that a lot.

* * *

 **Sorry about this chapter being mostly a recap of the last one, but I felt that it was necessary to introduce some new concepts and story information. BTW, after this chapter and the next, there is going to be very little Undertale other than Sans and maybe Gaster until we get close to the climax. Just sayin'.**


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Dream

"all right, g'night, paps."

"GOOD NIGHT, SANS! ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE FINE AFTER LAST NIGHT?"

"uuh, yeah, it's no problem. i'm totally fine, i checked up with the doc and everything."

"ALLRIGHT! I KNOW WE CAN TRUST ALPHYS, SO I'LL LET YOU GO. BUT REMEMBER- NO DRINKING KETCHUP ANY MORE THAN THIRTY MINUTES BEFORE BED!"

"that really doesn't make a difference, pap."

"YES, I KNOW, BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING TO SAY."

"that's cute, bro, but you don't have to say anything. just knowin' you're in the same house calms my fears."

"THAT'S SWEET, SANS! GOODNIGHT, AND SLEEP WELL, KNOWING THAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ON GUARD!"

"thanks, pap. see ya tomorrow."

"AND YOU _PROMISE_ THAT YOU WON'T GO ANYWHERE WITHOUT TELLING ME?"

"cross my ribs and hope to cry. i'm not goin' anywhere, pap."

"ALRIGHT, GOOD NIGHT, BROTHER."

"good night."

Sans kicked off his slippers and leaped into bed, rolling the covers into a crude imitation of a protection against the cold, before quickly falling asleep. He was tired after getting an incomplete night's sleep the night before, and he fully trusted Alphys' diagnosis. He'd see what was going to happen, and if anything _did_ go wrong, he'd just wake up. Hopefully without a complementary jumpscare this time.

When he lifted his head off the ground, he found himself deep in the woods of Snowdin, not burned, but not exactly welcoming either. He got to his feet and shivered in the cold.

Huh?

He was a skeleton. He couldn't feel temperature, despite his constant puns whenever he was in the Hotlands, Snowdin, or around Grillby. And yet now he felt the cold. It was also curious that he knew what it felt like, having never experienced the sensation before.

This wasn't real.

Oh yeah, right, it wasn't. He was dreaming.

He remembered now.

Sans had taken only a few steps forward before he heard the voice again. He cringed. He knew now that he was only dreaming, but that didn't make it any less horrifying.

"So, skelebro, decided to come right back, eh?"

"not exactly my choice. tell me, who are you?"

"I already did. I'm Freddy Krueger, and I'm here to give you a bad time."

"that's my job, buddy. not your name. _who_ are you."

"You lookin' for a fuckin' backstory? Well, ya got one!"

The freak held up his hand, presenting his clawed glove.

"See this? This wasn't always on my hand, see? One time, it didn't even exist, see if you can wrap your head around _that!"_

"just get to the point, fred."

"First off, don't call me that, and second, fine. I made this 'cause I wanted a _cool_ way to kill people. This was before I'd died. I kinda got bored of knives and guns and even rat poison, so I went for the more "unique" method and made this baby- right in a school's boiler room. I had a great time, and more than a few kids got themselves butchered on her before they tracked me down…"

Freddy scowled, and shot a fireball at Sans. The skeleton dove out of the way, only to land on an array of hands that stuck out of the ground, grabbing him and attempting to pull him in half. Disappearing in a flash, Sans teleported out of the way, before firing a line of bones at the monstrosity of a man, who simply slashed them out of the air.

"Well, either way, I didn't get far. Turns out, when you kill kids, their parents have a bad tendency to… hunt you down and kill you. The dicks. Anyway, they burned me out, and that's how I got like this. Wasn't long 'fore I found myself in Hell, and that sucked some serious ass before I made a few friends, killed a few enemies, and got a free ticket to the dream realm!"

As Sans dodged another few fireballs, he heard a strange voice in his head.

" _ **You do not have time to listen to this monologue. Leave. Go to the river."**_

"So, uh, from there I finished what I started. I killed, and killed, and killed, and killed. It was great. I could do… well, pretty much anything!"

As if to illustrate his point, Freddy snapped his fingers and the weather got even colder, a blizzard rolling in through the sky and reducing visibility to near-zero. Sans' eye glowed as he searched for the freak's SOUL, and he was able to sidestep an instant before Freddy stabbed at him from behind.

Suddenly, as if Sans had blinked and teleported, he found himself in Snowdin village itself, which suddenly erupted into flame.

"your gimmicky crap aint gonna work on me anymore, fred. i know this isn't real."

"Well, that's the thing, bud. It may not be real for them… yet, but it _is_ real for you."

"huh?"

"I kill ya here, buddy, and your brother's gonna find nothin' but dust in your bed tomorrow morning. Get it? What happens to you here happens up there! That's how the killin' works, remember? Can ya get that through your thick skull?"

Sans heard the voice in his head again.

" _ **He speaks the truth. If you do not leave, you will die. If nothing else, you can outrun him."**_

Sans wasn't about to run. Discovering that he was again unable to summon his gasterblasters, he instead uprooted an entire tree with telekinesis and threw it at Freddy. The dream demon blasted it with fire from his palm, reducing it to embers before it could reach him.

"So, _as I was saying,_ it was actually getting kind of boring killing kids! So I looked for some less helpless prey… let's just say it was an adventure. Ugh. So I looked around some more, and some more, and some more, and I ran into some weird-ass shit in some kid's dreams. It was like some kinda teleporter, and I think to myself- this kid is a nerd! A professional dork! He knows his shit! But he doesn't have the materials to make it in real life, so the loser just _dreams_ about making it!"

Sans charged Gaster, but disappeared inches in front of the killer, before teleporting behind him and summoning up an array of bones from underneath him. Freddy disappeared in a puff of smoke, before reappearing wearing a tuxedo and top hat, his clawed glove changed so that the claws were now a magician's wands.

"Step right up, step right up, everybody says that aint nobody ready for Freddy, but they're wrong as fuck! I'm the real deal, and the whole damn world had better know it!"

He took of his hat with a flourish, tapped his glove, and pulled out a rabbi- Papyrus' severed and bleeding head.

Sans' pupils disappeared as he charged Gaster once again, firing a single bone with ten times the speed he fired groups of them before. It pierced Freddy through the chest, causing blood to spray out of his back, ruining his suit.

"AS I WAS SAYING, I decide not to kill the kid! So I just hop in that teleporter just to see what happens, and before I know it I'm in _another_ person's dreams, in a whole different world! It's crazy! Anyway, it was cool. Unlike you."

Freddy disappeared again, popping up behind the angered and not concentrating Sans. He gripped the skeleton with his ungloved hand, raising his glove to stab downward into the skeleton's skull.

"ARE YOU READY FOR FREDDY?!"

An instant before he brought down his glove, a sound rang out in the area, as if carried by the wind, the air itself.

" _ **Ki, ki, ki, ma, ma, ma."**_

Freddy released his grip for just a moment, giving Sans the perfect opportunity to ecscape. The skeleton hit the ground running, and made it deep into Snowdin's forests.

"ok, I'm listenin'."

The voice in his head rang out again.

" _ **Good. He is distracted. Come to the river. Wait there, but make haste. He must not be allowed to keep up."**_

"fine."

Sans made haste.


	5. Chapter 5: Old Enemies

Reaching the river, Sans caught sight of a black figure in the distance.

" _ **Always a pleasure to see you, Sans."**_

"riverperson? i thought for sure you were…"

" _ **Gaster?"**_

"uh, yeah."

Standing in a rocking boat some distance away was the black hooded person that everyone in the Underground knew of, but that no one knew.

" _ **Here, get in the boat. I will get us out of here."**_

Sans cringed, and teleported over to the boat, stepping in. An instant later, it was rushing at thousands of miles per hour through the river, which was quite a bit longer than Sans remembered. It seemed to stretch for infinity before him.

He remembered that this was a dream, just as the boat stopped in Snowdin. The two of them stepped out.

" _ **So. You thought that I was W. D. Gaster, eh?"**_

"goddamit. i knew it."

" _ **Yes, I**_ **am** _ **the illustrious Dr. Gaster."**_

The figure pulled off his hood, revealing his true identity.

" _ **Beware the one who speaks in hands, eh?"**_

"damn it. you aren't _really_ the riverperson, right?"

" _ **No, of course not. This was merely the only guise that I could take that would instill a sufficient amount of mystery. Follow me."**_

"and, uh, might i ask… why should i, exactly?"

" _ **You're dreaming, Sans. If you don't come with me, you're never going to wake up."**_

"…"

" _ **Exactly."**_

Sans stepped out of the boat, and followed Gaster through the woods.

" _ **Allright, here's my theory."**_

"you've got quite a few of those. i can't seem to remember how the last one turned out, for some reason. could you, um, remind me?"

" _ **Shut the hell up, Sans. We're both past that. Listen, that**_ **freak** _ **got to our universe by using a space-time teleportation device within a child's dream. In the process, he also sucked me into this… dream realm. That's part of why I'm helping you, Sans. I've seen your dreams. I never knew…"**_

"how bad it was?"

" _ **Exactly. I… I'm sorry. I never… understood."**_

"i know. that's why… i had to do what i did."

" _ **I actually appreciate it. I'm better this way."**_

"either way, doc, it'd be nice if you'd tell me what i've got to do."

"… _**It's complicated. We need help, and we have to go somewhere else to find it… there's a diffence between your teleportation and your "shortcuts," isn't there?"**_

"… yup. i guess there is."

" _ **Indeed. By teleporting, you are shifting out of the local timespace for an instant, before returning somewhere else, so quickly that literally no time has passed. But it takes concentration, correct?"**_

"that's right. tires me out a bit."

" _ **As I suspected. Your "shortcuts," on the other hand, are different. Not only do they take no effort whatsoever, but they exist in certain points in space, and you can bring other people with you."**_

"well, technically, i _can_ teleport someone with me anywhere, it just takes a lot out of me."

" _ **Hmm… good to know. Either way, your shortcuts are different. They are in fact portals, rips in spacetime that don't just**_ **manipulate** _ **the timeline. They**_ **transcend** _ **it. Have you ever considered what would happen if you used one… in a dream?"**_

"uh, gasty, i doubt they would even _be here._ and besides, why would i risk it?"

" _ **First of all, they**_ **are** _ **here. They go beyond the freak's control over this dream world. Again, he manipulates your dreams, but you transcend them. You have ultimate control, in the end, but only your subconscious can do anything about it. That's why he relies so strongly on fear and emotional attack. If your subconscious believes that he is strong, he is."**_

"uh, i see. still doesn't say why i should risk it."

" _ **Because, my dear skeletal companion, you have a shortcut mere feet in front of you, do you not?"**_

"yup."

" _ **And you have an insane murderer a few**_ **inches** _ **behind you, do you not?"**_

Sans spun on his heels and saw Krueger strolling up behind them both.

"Talkin' to yourself, eh? That's actually more common than you'd think. Sometimes, things just get _so damn crazy!_ You gotta love it, when they start losing their minds."

"sorry, fred. the only one losing here is _you."_

Sans took one long stride backwards, and disappeared. Along with him travelled Gaster, tagging along. It would only be so long before Freddy became aware of his existence, or rather, nonexistence. Generally no one could, but he was making himself as visible as possible for Sans' sake, so Krueger would eventually take a hint.

"Fuck. What just happened?"

The killer took a step backwards, and became aware of the rift. He could practically _smell_ what was on the other side.

"Shit. Did he have to go _there?_ Whatever. I haven't ever let my prey get away before, and I'm not stopping now!"

* * *

Sans was falling. He fell quickly through the air, hurtling toward the ground at incredible speed. He couldn't catch himself. He reached out to his magic, but he couldn't get it to work. He called to Papyrus, to Gaster, to Undyne and Alphys, and even to someone named "frisk." But nobody came.

And then he woke up.

Again, rather than his warm, soft bed, Sans woke up on the cold, hard ground. But rather than Snowdin's snow or the hellish flames of Freddy Krueger's playground, this was a simple, mossy, slightly damp forest floor. Trees hung above him, and dirt stretched beneath.

He got to his feet. He'd never seen this place before. Mist stretched all around the night, and there was no moon to speak of. Then again, Sans wasn't used to the moon, but there was no light at all. Not even electrical or bioluminescent lights like in the Underground.

Sans could _see,_ but that didn't mean he could see _well._

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Sans caught sight of a dark shape. He turned toward it, but it was gone.

Gaster spoke again. Sans could hear a peculiar strain in his voice. It was… excitement?

" _ **Sans! That being! The one you saw! I can**_ **feel** _ **it! He is under… the same effects as me! The same… not existing thing, you know. And yet… from what I can see… he has complete control over his state! Physical, mental, metaphysical… like nothing I have ever seen! Let me handle thi- Sans? SANS! What is going on?! You're… shifting out of existence again! What are you doing?!"**_

Sans looked down at his hands, and saw them fading, becoming clear, and then disappearing altogether. He tried to call out, but he was too immaterial to even move the air and create sound.

He disappeared completely.

And he was falling again.


	6. Spooky Scary Part 6: A New World

Sans suddenly became aware of the fact that he was alive. He got to his feet, in complete darkness once again.

No… not quite complete darkness. Around him, he could see shadows. He felt the ground underneath him. It was stone. All around him, he was surrounded by solid rock. He was in a cave. Damn it, even in alternate universes, he just couldn't get out of caves, could he.

Sans ignited his eye, and a blue light filled the room. He thought back on it, and realized that he had literally never used his eye like this before.

Looking around, Sans' suspicions were confirmed. He was indeed in a cave, with two tunnels moving away from him in either direction. He had no way of knowing which way to go, and he had a feeling Gaster wasn't here. Not like that was a bad thing, it was just that the phantasmal being would likely have little trouble finding his way out.

Sans just decided that speed was probably the answer and began jogging down the passage behind him. Not long later, he jogged back out, tired and disappointed with his sense of direction. It had been a wrong turn.

He went the other direction, this time, and found his way out of the mouth of the cave. He had been desperately sidetracked, traveling down thousands of individual tunnels and passageways on his way out. The entire exploration had wasted almost five seconds of his time. When he got out, however, he instantly decided the time was well spent.

Hovering in the sky above him, a massive whitish globe of light, brightening the night, was the full moon, massive and beautiful. It had been so long since he'd seen it in person. The moon shined light over a colossal forested area, all of it ringing around a large crystal-clear lake, which was in turn bordered by a number of cabins.

The lights in the cabins were off, and Sans couldn't hear anything coming from them. They seemed to be abandoned, and were situated about a mile from his position. He stepped forward, strode into the shadows, and then stepped out from behind one of the cabins, looking around.

What he saw was absolute emptiness. The entire area seemed to be completely dead. No insects, no small animals, no birds and certainly no humans. Sans stepped into one of the cabins and took a peek at the contents. He saw a pretty basic setup. On one side of the small building, he saw a table with a few chairs, some pieces of broken plates and glasses on the tabletop.

Across the room, he saw a bed, the frame chipped and slightly broken, covered in a mattress that seemed to have undergone quite a few repairs, stitches layered down through it's fabric. It also seemed to be covered in a few dark brown stains. Across from it was a shattered pile of wood, glass, and ceramic that might have very well been a small desk and the lamp that lay upon it.

Sans looked at the extremely bare room and wondered what had caused the significant damage. Suddenly, he caught sight of a strangely located shadow under the bed. A slight shifting of the light where it shouldn't be. He knelt down and recoiled a bit when he saw what caused the shadow.

It was a skeleton. And not a skeleton like _him,_ either. A skeleton, as in, the bones of a dead human. Part of one, anyway. In fact, it was mostly just a few ribs, a skull two wrists, an ankle, a femur, some fingers and toes, and one mostly intact hand, as well as some other assorted bones. The skull was split down the middle, nearly bifurcated. Only the area around the bridge of the nose and below was still in one piece. The rest had been burst entirely in two.

Sans got to his feet, and put his hands in his pockets. He decided the best thing to do at the moment was to go to sleep. So, ignoring the corpse laying underneath him, he plopped down on the old bed and drifted off to dreamland instantly.

Well, actually, not dreamland. His sleep was peaceful and calm, as well as smooth as a quiet ocean, without a single dream, good or bad. Sans woke up about four hours later, feeling rested and fairly happy. He got to his feet, put his hands in his pocket, and turned toward the door.

"glad ya were patient with me. how long have you been _standing_ there, anyway?"

In the doorway stood a large, hulking presence. Seven feet tall, with broad shoulders, bulky muscles, and a very _interesting_ fashion sense, the figure made no answer, merely cocking his head a bit to the side as if confused at Sans' appearance.

Sans was confused with the man's appearance himself. He decided to take things from the bottom up. The man's shoes were old and tattered black work shoes, not boots, but heavy and obviously intended to last. Given their aged state, Sans judged that he must have had been wearing them for a _very_ long time.

Above that, he wore a simple pair of tattered blue jeans. And on his torso he wore an old t-shirt covered by a worn leather jacket, torn and stained, but intact. In his hand he held a long, shining machete. The fact that it was as clean and reflective as it was was a curious one, given his otherwise disheveled appearance. His most notable feature was the mask he wore, a hockey mask that covered his face and hid his features. It was mostly white with some red highlights, and a large chip in the upper left-hand corner.

Silently, the figure took a few steps forward toward Sans.

"hey buddy, you should, uh, probably not take another step forward, or else you're REALLY not gonna li-"

The monster of a man didn't even slow his pace.

Sans groaned. He hadn't asked for this.

Summoning a single bone from the ground, he hurled it into his assailant's chest, sending him staggering a foot or so backwards and gripping his newly-acquired impalation in pain, as a purple light seeped through his veins, the full force of Karmic Retribution wracking him with all the pain he caused his 200-some victims.

Sans simply thrust out his hand as his eye glowed with orange and blue light, sending his adversary flying out the door and into a tree, so hard that the bone in his chest drove directly into the wood, pinning him there.

"sorry, buddy, don't say i didn't warn ya."

Sans strolled out the door and stepped through the gap between two cabins. Suddenly, he heard a rushing of air behind him and dodged to the side, too fast to track. He moved just in time to dodge a machete slash from his attacker, alive and well, without so much as a wound in his chest to show for his recent impalation.

"what? did you think i was just gonna stand there and take it?"

Sans turned and his eye again erupted with flame.

CHECK.

Jason Voorhees.

55 ATK 55 DEF

This undead slasher kills to avenge his mother and himself, both 'murdered' at the hands of teenage camp counselors. Not picky about who finds themselves under his blade.

FIGHT ❤ ACT ITEM SPARE


	7. Chapter 7: So Cold

Sans pushed his palm outward toward his left side, sending Jason flying through a wall. The killer caught himself by driving his fingers into the ground, turning and stomping slowly through the ground at Sans.

"welp. guess i'm gonna have to try a little harder than that, eh?"

Sans snapped his fingers, turning Jason's SOUL blue. In BLUE Mode, Jason was weighed down by an enormous degree, and his boots sunk a few inches into the dirt with each step. But this didn't even slow him down, as he kept trudging at Sans, full of determination.

"huh. guess you like doing things the hard way, huh?"

Sans snapped his fingers one more time, calling his loyal Gasterblasters to him.

Oh, wait.

They were back at home.

Undyne's head suddenly shot up from her bed. A look of rage was more than evident on her face, as he'd been interrupted by a loud and rude knock.

" **WHO HAS THE BALLS!?"**

"IT'S ME, UNDYNE! PAPYRUS! I NEED YOUR HELP, AND I HEARD THAT ALPHYS WAS HERE TOO, SO I FIGURED I COULD CATCH TWO BIRDS WITH ONE BREADCRUMB!"

"Y-yeah, I'm here…"

"IT'S SANS!"

"S-sans?"

"YES! HE WENT MISSING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT LAST NIGHT! I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM SINCE! IT'S NOT LIKE HE HASN'T DONE THAT BEFORE, BUT… IF HE'S GONE THIS LONG HE USUALLY LEAVES A NOTE OR SOMETHING, AND NO ONE HAS SEEN HIM!"

"Don't worry about it, Papyrus. Just go home and get to bed. I'm sure he'll be there when you wake up."

"N-no! I mean, U-undyne, it might be s-smart to g-go searching for him!"

Alphys hopped out of the bed and pulled her lab coat over her, scurrying rather frantically out the door.

"ALRIGHT, DR ALPHYS, THAT'S THE SPIRIT! COME ON, LET'S GO!"

"Hey! You can't just leave! It'll take me a few minutes to get on my… clothes. Damn it, they're both gone. Ugh. And I've got to clean up this mess on the bed too. Shit. Alphys promised to do that this time. I HOPE YOU TWO FUCKERS ARE HAPPY WITH YOURSELVES!"

Undyne sighed. Alphys really had seemed worried.

She pulled on her armor as quickly as possible and slipped out the door, into the cold night.

Sans dodged another blow. What was this one? The dozenth? The fiftieth? The hundredth? He'd stopped counting when he realized that KR and impalations just weren't gonna work on this guy.

Stepping backwards, Sans gripped Jason's right and left halves individually, pulling until he was torn asunder at the middle, and then slammed both of the sides into a couple of trees until they were just mush. Having accomplished that, showering himself with more than a little bit of blood in the process, Sans teleported out of the area, figuring that the slasher wasn't done yet.

Obviously, he wasn't.

And Sans needed to figure out a way to either kill him or to make him show MERCY, because this was getting tiring. If he had his blasters, he could just evaporate him in one shot, but he didn't. So he needed a way to end this. _Or,_ alternately, he could just wait for Gaster in case he ever showed back up.

Nah, that was never gonna work. He needed a better plan.

"M-mettaton?"

"YES, DR. ALPHYS?"

"C-could you b-bring me my n-notes from that table over there?"

"I'M NOT YOUR _ASSISTANT,_ DOCTOR. BUT YES, I'LL BRING THEM. WHAT IS IT? YOU SEEM UPSET."

"It's… n-nothing. U-undyne and I were just… hanging out when this came up."

"HANGING OUT. I SEE. WELL, GOOD LUCK SUCEEDING IN WHATEVER IT IS THAT YOU'RE DOING. I _DO_ HOPE IT DOESN'T PUT MY _BODY_ ON HOLD FOR TOO LONG, THOUGH."

"Mettaton, you k-know I'm working on that with a-all the time I have."

"THANK YOU DOCTOR, I UNDERSTAND. CALL ME IF YOU NEED ANYTHING, DARLING!"

"D-don't think I w-won't."

The second Mettaton rolled out of Alphys' lab, shutting the door behind him, Alphys slammed her long snout on the table before her with all her force, an action that would have given her a nosebleed, had she had blood to bleed with. Tears streamed down her face.

She'd given Sans faulty advice, and she'd known it from the start. What she'd done was as bad as murder. Sans had been her best friend, no, her _only_ friend for years. And even now, as close as she was to Undyne, she still felt more comfortable confiding to the old lazy skeleton.

And thanks to her cowardice, he was probably dead. If he wasn't, she had no one to thank but Gaster, and thanking Gaster was something she never wanted to have to do again. But she supposed, at this point, Gaster wasn't the bad guy anymore.

She was. She was the villain. She was the killer.

She was the kind of person it was Undyne's job to execute on sight. She was a murderer.

She had everything going for her. She had her dream girl, respect, wealth. She had the whole Underground looking up to her.

And she didn't deserve _any of it._

Alphys clenched her fists and began typing away furiously at her computer. It was her fault that Sans was gone, and if it was possible to bring him back, by god she was going to _do it._

Alphys was filled with DETERMINATION.

"I LAST SAW HIM AT HOME, WHEN HE WAS GOING TO SLEEP. LISTEN, UNDYNE. YOU'VE KNOWN SANS SINCE BEFORE I WAS EVEN ALIVE, SO YOU'VE GOT TO UNDERSTAND. IF SANS LOOKED YOU IN THE EYES AND MADE YOU A PROMISE, WOULD HE _EVER_ BREAK IT?"

Undyne, standing with Papyrus on the side of the road, frowned and thought. She knew Sans as well as anyone, just like he'd said. And she knew the answer to his question. She knew it and believed it with as much conviction as anything else she'd ever known.

"No, he wouldn't."

"EXACTLY. SANS LOOKED ME IN THE EYE AND HE _PROMISED_ ME THAT HE WOULDN'T GO ANYWHERE. AT FIRST I THOUGHT HE'D BROKEN HIS PROMISE, BUT WHEN HE DIDN'T COME BACK… I'M AFRAID, UNDYNE."

"Don't worry, Papyrus. Sans might be lazy sometimes, but he can take care of himself. If anything could take him out, it isn't _Sans_ we need to be worried about."

"FOR SOME REASON THAT DOES NOT SEEM ENCOURAGING AT ALL."

"Yeah, figured that out just about the second I said it. I'm sorry, Papyrus. I… I understand what you're going through. I'm going to do everything I can to find Sans, and I KNOW that Alphys is doing the same right now. We've just gotta keep our spirits up, and stay determined, and everything will be fine."

"ALRIGHT! EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE IF WE JUST STAY DETERMINED!"

Papyrus turned towards the woods on the side of the path, cupped his hands, and yelled with all his voice into the trees.

"DON'T WORRY, SANS! WE'RE COMING FOR YOU! WE'LL FIND YOU, NO MATTER WHAT! … BE SAFE, OK?"

Sans was worried about Papyrus. His brother was pretty tough, but he'd promised he wouldn't disappear again. He wasn't sure how Pap would take it.

He _was_ sure how Papyrus would react to seeing him now, in a dark forest, without his blasters, stranded from all of monsterkind, running for his life from an insane serial killer.

To put it bluntly, if he could see him now, Papyrus would flip his shit.

Sans was pretty sure he'd be flipping his right now too, if he wasn't so sure that this timeline, like all the others, would just be RESET.

He was simply sitting and resting, inside a cave. He wasn't far from the entrance, because he didn't want to get lost. Instead, he just sat there, staring into the depths of the cave.

 _Ki, ki, ki, ma, ma, ma._

Sans chuckled a bit.

"come on in, buddy. two's company."


End file.
